


Family Portrait

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Pointless Fluff to go with my drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea for my family portrait drawing and wanted to write a little something to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ets2uh)

Robert stood back, staring at the photo, the first thing up on their new shelf in their new home, and chuckled to himself. He had known full well that neither sibling would ever agree to wearing matching outfits for the family photo. They had barely agreed to the photo itself, despite all his protests that he just wanted a nice picture of three of them for their new house. He didn't think it was too much to ask for but in the end he had had to pay Liv to do it. Aaron, on the other hand, he had thoroughly enjoyed convincing. 

"You're not going to make us get all dressed up or summat are ya?" Aaron had complained. 

"Yeah, God knows what you'd pick out for us," Liv had chimed in, charming as ever. 

"Just wear whatever you're most comfortable in," he had suggested simply. 

Of course he had known, or at least suspected, that they would both show up wearing their patented black hoodies, the height of high fashion for the pair. Robert grinned at their similarities. So, he had gone out to the store and bought himself a matching one. He had to admit, it was surprisingly comfortable. Aaron had been less than impressed when he had walked in wearing it though. 

"What the hell are ya wearing?" Aaron had asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Just wanted to fit in," Robert had explained as he sat down beside his boyfriend, giving him his trademark half smile that he knew Aaron couldn't resist. "Thought you'd approve."

Aaron had bit his lip as he looked him up and down but Liv had interjected before he could answer.

"You're ridiculous, you know that," she had sighed as she joined them. "Can we just get this over with, please."

The photographer had taken plenty of photos of them where they were all actually looking at the camera and smiling but he liked this one the best. It suited them. Leaning forward, he adjusted the frame slightly on the shelf and stood back again. He felt a pair of hands on his hips as Aaron snuck up behind him, resting his chin against the back of his shoulder, not quite tall enough to rest it on top. He peered over him to look at the photo and pinched his left side. 

"Ow!" Robert cried out and swatted his hand away. 

"Still pretty pleased with yourself about that one huh?" Aaron teased him. 

"I am as a matter of fact," he boasted. 

"It is very...us...innit?" 

"Yeah it is," Robert smiled and pulled Aaron in by the fabric of that same black hoodie, planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Ugh, get a room," Liv complained as she lugged in a box from the car. 

"We did," Robert said as he kissed Aaron again. "Got a whole house."


End file.
